


a moment alone

by eternalmagic



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Why this, also why does this ship have so little, have some fluff, implied chrom/olivia and mu/lon'qu b/c they're the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmagic/pseuds/eternalmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prince and his tactician take a moment for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a moment alone

They’ve been together as a pair for not quite a week.

No one really knows yet, and for now, that seems to be okay. They know that, at least, Morgan’s parents will approve of their relationship. (Mother always wanted what was best, and while his father was typically very quiet when it came to matters of the heart, Lon’qu had been surprisingly helpful when Morgan was trying to tell Inigo his feelings.)

Morgan has begun filling in for his mother at some tactical meetings, and taking her place on the battlefield when she must stay behind with the Shepherds of this time. He feels honored to be trusted with this position, and is even happier that he’s running these meetings with Inigo and Lucina and the heads of the army.

This evening’s war council is over, though, and he and Inigo are the only ones left in the room. They’ve been spending so much time together as their relationship has really started that it’s not uncommon to see them together (some liken them to Ur and Chrom from before the war against Valm began, before Lucina was born). But now they’re alone, and no one will be coming to find them.

“How did you become so good at your work without me noticing before?” Inigo murmurs as he comes forward, taking Morgan’s face in his hands and leaning down to brush their lips together--he’s smiling, something he’s always doing now (Morgan hopes that it’s partly because of him).

Morgan hums quietly, eyes fluttering closed and leaning forward to brush Inigo’s lips again. “I’ve been playing a lot of chess with Virion and studying with Mother is all.” He murmurs, letting his hands find their way to the prince’s hips. He smiles into Inigo’s mouth as the prince kisses him again, his body light as a feather.

Morgan likes kissing. It’s a very nice thing, feeling their lips moving together. Inigo knows more of what to do, having more experience, and he’s more than happy to teach Morgan what he knows. So far they’ve done nothing more than kiss and touch, getting used to the idea that they are together and happy like this.

Inigo uses one hand to cradle the back of Morgan’s head, and the tactician leans into the touch a little--he’s rewarded with Inigo trailing his lips from his mouth along his jaw to his neck, nipping and kissing gently at the skin there. God, Morgan loves this--he feels so light, and the way Inigo holds him makes him feel so adored in a way he finds he enjoys immensely.

They’re pressed up against the map table now--not very hard, just enough to register that it’s there. Inigo has found a way to get his mouth under the high collar of Morgan’s coat, and he’s begun sucking a mark in the usually unseen skin. He’s done it before, very lightly, and it makes a shiver run up and down Morgan’s spine. His breath catches in his throat, and he feels Ingo’s lips curl into a smile against his skin.

“Inigo, I need to--” comes from the doorway, and Inigo and Morgan have hardly a moment to come to their senses and spring apart as quickly as possible before the source of the voice appears--of course, as is their luck, it’s Inigo’s father, Chrom. “There you are. I need to talk to you before we go marching...tomorrow…”

Chrom seems to have noticed the young tactician flushing deeply as he fumbles with his things, and the embarrassed expression on Inigo’s face. He glances between the two, eyebrow raised.

“Did I...interrupt something?”

“Ahh--” Inigo glances at Morgan (who thankfully still has his back to the Exalt; the tactician shrugs a little, expression sheepish) before saying, “No, not at all. What do you need, Father?”

“Just want to be sure we know what our part of the battle plan is.” Chrom says, still sounding mildly curious but not paying Morgan too much mind now.

“Sure thing, Father.” Inigo waves gently to Morgan as he leaves, and Morgan knows they’ll find each other before the night is through.

* * *

Arms wrap around his waist from behind, and Morgan shuts his eyes and hums. “Inigo.”

The prince presses his face into Morgan’s shoulder lightly. “My father has the worst timing.”

“He does, but everyone still adores the Exalt.” Morgan hums happily, leaning back against Inigo’s chest. “Everything worked out, though?”

“Worked out indeed.” The other is quiet a moment, finally pressing a gentle kiss to Morgan’s cheek. “Father guessed what we were doing. He didn’t mind, though he did say he was--first, surprised, and second, that we should have said something before.”

Morgan laughed a little, the sound light and happy as it always was. “Oops? He knows now, at least.”

“Mmmhmm~” Inigo laughs himself, nuzzling Morgan’s neck and beginning to press kisses there. “Now all that’s left is Mother, and Sister, and then Ylisse.”

Morgan blinked, before grimacing. “Ylisse might...be a little tough to get on our side.”

Inigo didn’t say much, focusing instead on the expanse of skin he exposed as he slipped Morgan’s coat and lighter jacket from his shoulders. “Well, they’ll just have to get used to the idea.”

The tactician turned in the prince’s grasp, cupping Inigo’s cheeks gently and kissing him once, twice, three times. “You’re a charmer, I guess it won’t be too hard.”

“I think so as well.” Inigo nudged his way back to Morgan’s neck. “Now shush, I’m busy.”

Morgan couldn’t think to do anything but laugh, shaking his head gently as Inigo resumed his nuzzling and kissing. This moment needed to last--if they could just live in this happy, quiet, intimate little moment, Morgan would be happy.

Morgan only laughed harder when Inigo decided to lighten the mood by blowing a raspberry into his neck. No wonder Morgan had fallen for this man’s charms.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh another self indulgent thing. I'm a huge sucker for m!Morgan and Inigo, but I almost never see anything for them so I typed this up to kind of satisfy the need. I might post something longer about how they ended up together, we'll see.
> 
> Ur is the name of my MU in my current save file (and is also what I normally name my MU). I'll get around to describing her one of these days.


End file.
